The Rise of the Golden Dragon
by Wickermick
Summary: Heya guys this is my first fan fiction so please no harsh flames and review honestly thank you. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1: Being late

**Rise of the Golden Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Being Late**

**It was a Sunny day in Magnolia all was quiet until…**

***BOOM***

"Ow what the heck was that for ya flame-brain..." Gray snorted

"Just cus I like to see you fly round the room dicksicle" Natsu replied

"I'll make you pay for that charr-head" Gray retorted

As the two of them continued to battle with cups, plates and benches flying round the Fairy Tail guild hall a certain scarlet haired Knight Mage enters the guild.

"Gray! Natsu! Is that you fighting again!?" Erza bellowed across the guild hall

As Gray and Natsu quickly realized Erza had returned they scrambled to their feet and put their arms around one another.

"No ma'am!" they both chanted praying not to get beaten to hell.

"Good keep it that way…"

As Erza made her way to the guild bar to speak to Mira, Gray and Natsu already started calling one another names again. Erza sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered her favourite dessert: Strawberry Cheesecake. As she ate the cheesecake she often sighed giving that her best friend had left for a dangerous mission year ago and still hadn't come back.

Mira looked down at her rival and said

"Don't worry Erza I'm sure he's fine, he probably got lost again you know how he is."

"Yeah you're probably right" she sighs but just at that moment the door of the guild hall swings open and a certain Dragonslayer enters.

(A/N The certain Dragonslayer that has just arrived is Rydian Winslow the Golden Dragonslayer an OC of mine. And the story continues)

"Hiya guys sorry I'm late I kind of got lost so I almost had to travel the whole country" and scratches the back of his head but at the point he sees Erza's Dark aura his face darkens.

"Oh fuck" and turns and runs out of the guild doors shortly followed by erza running after him screaming:

"RYDIAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU SENSELESS FOR GETTING LOST AGAIN"

Rydian bellows back "THAT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE ME STOP ITS JUST GOING TO MAKE ME RUN FASTER" but unfortunately for Rydian he did not see the oncoming wall…

***Crunch***

"Ugh what hit me" and Rydian's face saddens to see an angry erza standing over him wearing her purgatory armour and a giant sword

As Rydian starts to quiver and shake at the sight of this angry erza he only manages to say "Oh… f-fuck… me…" soon the sounds of Rydian's screams could be heard all over Magnolia.

Later on the doors of the guild opened and then they could see Erza walking in dragging a bloodied, bruised and battered Rydian in the guild hall and throwing him onto the floor, then walking to the bar to order her favourite cake. After she had eaten her cake Mira walked up to her and said

"How did it go?"

"Looks like he'll be spending a lot of time in the guild infirmary" Erza replied

Ok guys thank you for reading its been fun writing this chapter and I promise the next one will be longer so thank you again and have a wonderful day, Goodbye – TSS. R


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

**Rise of the Golden Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

**Previously on Rise of the Golden Dragon:**

**The Golden Dragonslayer Rydian Winslow got lost on a dangerous mission and has had to travel the entire country of Fiore to find the Fairy Tail guild hall. He returns to be beaten senseless for getting lost by our favourite Knight mage Erza Scarlet. And the Story Continues!**

**Apologies for making you guys wait so long but as they say you can rush art XD**

**Bold = Spell**

**Italic = Thoughts**

**Caps = Shouts**

**** = Action**

Rydian wakes up in the Guild infirmary with Mirajane and Levy.

"Ugh were am I" Rydian groans

"You're in the Infirmary" mira replies

"Why is levy here?" He asks

"I'm here because we ran out of Bandages so I had to use my solid script magic to create more…" levy answers

"Heh I guess Erza did quite a number on me" Rydian acknowledges

"She almost killed you Rydian" mira warned him

"Ah I'll shake it off, **Golden Dragon Healing Art: Golden Rejuvenate**" Rydian Chanted

As soon as he spoke those words a Golden light engulfed his body as burnt of the bandages to reveal no wounds. As the light died down his chest was left bear.

"Uh mira can you hand me my vest please" Rydian asked

"Hmm? Oh yes of course" Mira replied handing him his vest

(A/N the vest mira is handing to him is similar to Natsu's vest, Yes I did base my character on Natsu but has many different features such as brown hair, dark green normal eyes (When he is in dragon force he has a Black Slit and gold all around for his eyes) and has light brown trousers with a Dark brown and gold belt and black boots.)

"Well I better be heading downstairs" After he put on his vest Rydian exited the infirmary and headed downstairs to the rest of the guild levy and mira followed.

"Hiya hot-head, Frozen-Balls" Rydian called to Natsu and Gray.

"Hi golden-turd, finally out of the infirmary" Gray retorts

"Well I at least I'm alive if it were you then erza would of killed you" Rydian argued.

"Man you screamed like a girl" Natsu laughs holding his sides.

"Yeah well at least I don't dress like one" Rydian retorts.

"*Clears throat* Ahem Boys I hope you're not fighting again" Erza says calmly

All three join together and in unison say "No Ma'am!"

"Hmm you better not be" Erza states

"Guys do you think this would be a good job request to take?" Lucy asks her team

The job request she hands her team is a A-Class Request (A/N Yes I am basing the job requests on mage ranks for their level of difficulty) The job request asks the wizards to capture and deliver to the authority's Alive or dead.

"Deliver to authority's? Who put this request in?" Rydian asks

"It has the Official seal of the magic councils custody enforcement unit" Erza replies

"That's unusual why would then ask a guild to do their job?" Gray states.

"Perhaps it could be to do with that mysterious wizard who uses teleport magic" Natsu replies

"Ok team were going to need to get together some supply's for this trip because I have a feeling it's going to be a long one if it has something to do with that particular wizard" Rydian states.

"Yeah but we can take down any wizard that threatens the world" Natsu shouts

"AYE" The rest cheer

"Lets go kick his ass" Rydian Cheers

"I like the way you think soft metal" natsu says

**And so with that our brave heroes advance to the train station dragging an unconscious natsu and rydian with them to "Kick that wizards ass" **

**Ok guys thank you for reading and I will get on top of the next chapter soon, If you liked it then just put down a quick review saying what you liked and how I could improve, This will help me a lot and it only takes a few minutes and I have put a lot off time into this story, so thank you all and have a good night.**

**(A/N This chapter was created at 18:54 pm UTC)**


End file.
